


Reflex

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Crowley accidentally says "I love you." He tries to play it cool.





	Reflex

“Bye, I love you,” Crowley says, then hangs up the phone. He blinks. He makes a strangled noise. He starts to hit redial and call Aziraphale back, but hangs up again before the phone even has a chance to ring once. What would he even say? How could he explain that? Maybe Aziraphale hadn’t heard it anyway. Best to leave it alone and hope for the best.

Aziraphale stares down at his desk, confused - not so much because Crowley said ‘I love you’ but because he said it like that, so casually. He had always imagined Crowley’s confession to be more, well, dramatic. The angel had long since come to terms with his feelings, and Crowley’s feelings for that matter. He had decided to let Crowley take the wheel so to speak, and was resigned to waiting an eternity for the demon to make the first move, say the first words about it. Aziraphale had been content with things going unsaid but now having heard Crowley say it so sweetly, so earnestly without a second thought, he feels he’s been missing out.

Aziraphale asks him about it when they see each other next. He doesn’t even finish his thought about it, only gets across that he’s been thinking about their last phone call when Crowley cuts in.

_Come up with a reason._ “It was a reflex, sorry.” _A reflex? Really? Well I can’t just leave it at that._ “I’m just used to saying it before I hang up from a conversation with my...” _Girlfriend? That’s clearly a lie. Boyfriend? Maybe, I don’t want him to think I’m taken though. Think of something!_ “My fertilizer delivery guy!” _Idiot!!! Who would believe that garbage?! This is awful._

It’s dead silent in the room until Aziraphale says “Oh. Okay.” And then turns back to his book as if Crowley’s explanation wasn’t ridiculous at all.

Crowley stares. Had he really just accepted that nonsense? Was it really so believable that he would say that? He knew he came off as a little eccentric but that seemed like too much.

“Okay,” Crowley echoes. “I think I’m… going to head out.”

Aziraphale’s lips twitch and he holds back a small laugh. “Sure. It was nice to see you, sweetheart.”

Crowley jerks abruptly, nearly walking into a bookcase. He turns slowly on his heel to look back.

Without turning to look at him, Aziraphale says, “Oops. Just a reflex, dear. I call my tea delivery guy that all that time.”

“I didn’t realize you had a... tea delivery guy...” Crowley says.

“Oh, that’s because I don’t.” Aziraphale looks up and fixes Crowley with a gentle expression that the demon thinks is far too innocent for the game he’s clearly playing at now.

“Oh.” Oh.

“Do you have a fertilizer delivery guy?”

“Well.” In fact, Crowley did have a fertilizer delivery guy. He used to go pick it up himself but delivery services were just so convenient. Plus, his plants couldn’t thrive on _only_ threats. They needed nutrients too. “Yes, actually.”

Aziraphale raises an eyebrow at him.

Crowley clears his throat and adds, “I don’t uh, tell him I love him though.”

The angel seems satisfied with that answer and settles back into his chair. After a moment he realizes the demon is waiting for something else.

“I love you too, Crowley,” he says softly.

Crowley crosses the floor with his hands tucked in his pockets and leans against the side of Aziraphale’s armchair, looking down at him. “Sweetheart, huh? Is that your new pet name for me?”

A faint pink color appears on Aziraphale’s cheeks. “You don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that.” He bends and presses his lips to Aziraphale’s forehead. “I’ll get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me with those kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
